conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Declaration of War (Großdeutsches Reich) of 1940
The Washingtonian declaration of war upon the Greater German Reich was issued by President ___ on 7 May 1940 in response to the same by Germany only two days earlier. This declaration marked the official entrance of the Kingdom into World War II after almost a year of only providing logistical support to Allied naval convoys. The Declaration was repealed by the Declaration of Peace (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1945 after the war ended. Overview In October 1939, less than a month after Germany invaded Poland, Washingtonia declared its absolute neutrality in the conflict and went as far as to plead for peaceful deliberation. Washingtonia's lack of funds and manpower in the wake of the First World War and the Great Depression had left its economy and military weak and in a state of reconstruction. In November, however, a German U-boat sunk a British passenger liner, the SS Alba, in the Port of Foundersville, killing 300 Washingtonian and 450 British civilians en route to Canada. The Germans asserted that the Alba was carrying British military supplies and even soldiers destined for mainland Britain, legitimizing the attack. This version of events was however rejected by the government and immediately logistical support was pledged to the Allied Powers. The Port of Dandridge was made available for naval repair and resupply and a rural airfield in the northeast was rented to a minor British air wing to escort transatlantic convoys. Washingtonia had still however not declared war and was acting as an unofficial supporter of Britain and France. On 5 May 1940, the German Government officially declared war upon Washingtonia. King Brandon I immediately directed President ___ to do the same and on 7 May, the declaration was issued. A massive portion of the Armed Forces was pledged to assist the French in fending off the German invasion. According to Section 8(e)(i) of Chapter 5 of the Constitution, the Grand Assembly must ratify any executive declaration of war within ten days after it has been issued. The Ratification of the Declaration of War (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1940 was subsequently passed six days thereafter; with the deployment of troops starting that same afternoon. Full text Whereas Section 8(e) of Chapter 5 of the Constitution of the Kingdom of Washingtonia allows the Presidency to declare war upon aggressors; and Whereas the Government of the Greater German Reich (Großdeutsches Reich) has committed acts of aggression upon the Kingdom, its Monarchy and its People, without provocation, BE IT DECLARED BY THE PRESIDENT OF THE KINGDOM OF WASHINGTONIA, that, upon ratification: * War is declared in the Name of His Royal Highness Brandon I and the People of Washingtonia, upon the Government of the Greater German Reich (Großdeutsches Reich) and its Armed Forces. * The entirety of the Armed Services of the Kingdom be employed to carry war against the Government of the Greater German Reich (Großdeutsches Reich). President of the Kingdom of Washingtonia, ___ signed ___ ___ 1940 AMENDED: This Declaration is hereby ratified by the Ratification of the Declaration of War (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1940. ___ ___ 1940 Speaker of the Grand Washingtonian Assembly, ___ signed See also *Ratification of the Declaration of War (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1940 *Order Mobilizing the National Armed Services of 1940 - executive order mobilizing the Armed Forces. *Declaration of Peace (Großdeutsches Reich) Act of 1945 - repeal of this Declaration and official peace announcement. *Order Demobilizing the National Armed Services of 1945 - executive order demobilizing the Armed Forces. Category:Law of Washingtonia